Hungry Like a Wolf
by DrLov3
Summary: Imprinting isn't always sunshine and daisies as Paul is about to find out. When he imprints on Bella, a wolf from another pack with different customs, he finds himself fighting harder for her affections, especially when they aren't so willing to let her go. AU. Lemons.


**A/N: Hola guys! Wolf time now! Nobody can deny the cuteness of an imprint story so I thought I'd give my own a go. Ah, what I wouldn't do to have Paul imprint on me.**

**Things will be a little different in my story however. While the Quileute pack will stay pretty much the way SM wrote them to be, I will be adding my own type of shape shifter. The pack (which Bella belongs to) is a lot more primitive and in touch with their wolf sides unlike the La Push gang and they do not imprint although they do mate. You will find out more throughout the story and hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE  
(PAUL)**

This was lame. Real fucking lame, though it seemed I was the only one who thought so. I glanced at Embry and Jake but they were fucking loving it, all those over-confident, under dressed women, it was any hot-blooded mans dream. In any other situation I would be taking full opportunity but some fucker had to be responsible and do what we had actually been sent to do in the first place.

It was all Colin and Brady's fault, assholes. If they hadn't got the bright idea of sneaking to Seattle to attend some frat party then we wouldn't have been under duress to come keep an eye on them. Well, at first Sam ordered us to drag their asses home before Embry started whining some shit about them having no fun because of responsibilities and what not so instead here we are making sure things don't get out of hand. Well, at least I am, my bets were Embry just wanted the chance to get laid... or attempt to.

Fucking lame.

I released a bored sigh before chucking back the rest of my drink with a grimace. Cheap beer. I wasn't even sure why I was drinking it, not only did it taste like piss but it had barely any effect on us thanks to our sky-high temperature and fast metabolisms. The perks of being a shape shifter.

This didn't deter Colin and Brady, however, who were throwing drinks back like they were juice boxes, it was amusing to watch in all honesty. Us older wolves had already tried it and trust me, it took a shit load of strong alcohol and buzz didn't even last long, not fucking worth it.

"You look like you could use some company."

My eyes rolled but my lips formed a smirk as I glanced in the corner of my eye. "I'm fine," I grunted, not caring for the tall blond standing at my side.

"I'll make it worth your while," she whispered in my ear, her tits pushing against my arm. I bit back a snort, she sounded like a fucking prostitute and the acrid scent of smoke on her breath did nothing to tempt me.

I leaned away, idly playing with the red cup in my hand and opened my mouth to reply before someone beat me to it. "Lahote," Jacob hissed. "We have a problem."

He looked tense and it didn't take a second for me to still the hips of Blondie as she tried to slide her way into my lap. I pushed her away maybe a little too forcefully before following Jacob's hasty form, ignoring the protests behind me. I'm sure she'd have no problem finding someone else to sink her claws in.

"What's going on?" I mumbled quietly as he led me through the throng of sweaty bodies.

Jacob paused as we reached the glass doors leading out onto a small back garden. I knew immediately. The cool air rushed at me bringing the undeniable scent with it, my hackles rising in trepidation. It definitely wasn't human, not sweet enough to be a leech, but husky, like a wolf - just not one of ours.

A slight growl slipped from me as Jacob nudged me and pointed to the fair corner of the garden. There wasn't many people outside, the cold weather keeping them indoors, but it had no affect on us and apparently didn't cause this other wolf any problems.

My eyes zoned on the petite brunette dancing alone, bare foot and oblivious. She was all long legs and hot curves. I couldn't help my eyes trailing up the delicious bare skin until my sight was obscured my the too short denim skirt. I faltered and I couldn't tear them away. Her tight ass was swaying to the music, almost hypnotically.

She didn't turn towards us, clearly not recognising out scent. Did she not realize there was five potentially dangerous wolves inside this house? How could she be so fucking careless! I found myself trembling with anger that burst from no where. Why the fuck did I care if this stupid girl had any regards for her safety.

I felt Jacob's hand on my arm an his cutting voice telling me to calm down. "I don't think she's any threat," he mumbled under his breath obviously not wanting to alert the wolf to our presence. "I can't smell any others in the vicinity but we should probably leave."

My anger was quickly replaced by panic as I comprehended Jacob's words. _Leave?_ The fuck was I going to leave this stupid girl when she was clearly too inept to look after herself. "There's no point spoiling Colin and Brady's night," I turned to look at the crowd and spotted Embry with his tongue down someones throat. "Plus Embry seems to be enjoying himself."

Jacob glanced at me. "What about her?"

I shrugged. He said it himself, she was harmless, and I wasn't ready to leave yet. "I'll keep an eye on her." He looked weary but I could see the indecision on his face. "It's fine, you're just inside if I need any backup," I smirked. Like this ting female could unman me. I give Jacob a push and he glares before finding himself back in the crowd on dancing bodies.

The girl was still unaware. Man she really had zoned out. I walked out onto the deck and leaned against the rail, watching her for just a second more before clearing my throat loudly. She swung around almost instantly, her arms flailing and a glare firmly in place at my interruption. That was insignificant, however, compared to the fire in her deep chocolate orbs. The heat blazed and drew me in, the flames reaching out and licking at my skin, pulling me forward with gentle caresses.

Gravity had undoubtedly shifted, and the tiny creature in front of me was the only thing capable of holding me down and a deep-seated pleasure found its way through my body as her twisted lips formed into a slow smirk.

My mind caught up with my body as it was released from her captivating gaze for just a moment and I hadn't realized I'd slowly made my towards her, we were just a metre apart.

The fuck?

She took a small step towards me and I took one back. Her beautiful face fell and my fingers itched to reach out and smooth the small frown forming between her eyebrows. What had she done to me?

"Can I help you?" she drawled, looking a little affronted.

I was momentarily stunned as her small voice floated around me, it was soft and a little breathless. "Hi," I offered dumbly. What the fuck was happening to me? Despite my inner turmoil, a goofy grin spread across my face causing my beauty to chuckle, a soft husky sound that sent me reeling. Oh boy.

She took another step forward then a larger one when she realized I wasn't going to move this time. Her delicate hand was pushed out in front of her but I was scared to touch her in case I never stopped. "I'm Bella," she whispered, her hand falling when I didn't take it but she was smirking again and oh, what it did to me. "Do you have a name? Or shall I just call you handsome?"

I was practically beaming now. "You can call me whatever you want," I gaze down at her. "But let's settle for Paul."

She's smiling wickedly now, her feet moving forward once more until she's just inches away, her innocent eyes never leaving mine.

I'd fucking imprinted.


End file.
